Power semiconductor devices, such as field effect transistors (FETs) that are used in high power applications, are often subjected to excessive currents that exceed safe operating limits during fault conditions. Being subjected to excessive currents can destroy the devices or shorten the life of the devices, especially those devices that do not have associated over-current protection. As such, there is a need for cost effective and reliable over-current protection for power semiconductor devices.